Reprimand
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Deidara was mocking Hidan until the Jashinist finds the blond. Now he's going to give the blond a punishment of a life time. HidaxDei rape. M for a reason besides Hidan's mouth! For Cinder16


Reprimand (HidaxDei)

Neko Hoshi: In payment – in a way – for writing a oneshot for me, this is Cinder16's pairing.

* * *

"Hey Danna look!" Deidara called as he walked into his partner's cluttered room.

The red head puppet master looked up from where he sat on his bed surrounded by parts of a disassembled puppet.

"I don't care. All I can say is you're more than fucked if Hidan sees you." Sasori said in his usual not caring voice.

"Whatever un." Deidara muttered as he walked out of the puppet's room and into the hallway. Stopping at the mirror, he smiled at his reflection.

His normally puffed hair wasn't put in the usual half ponytail. It was slicked back without his band being affected. His blue eyes were brooding, ominous, just like the Jashinist's. His Akatsuki cloak was in his room, along with all his shirts. He was going around shirtless just like the silver haired man.

He walked away from the mirror to the living room to relax before the upcoming mission. Those plans were ruined, however, by a certain Uchiha prodigy.

"What the hell are you doing here Uchiha? I thought you had a mission with your seme!" Deidara yelled as he glared at the one man that defeated him and put him in this organization.

"That was yesterday you baka. You on the other hand will die." Itachi muttered as he laid back in the chair, tossing his straw hat over his face, the bell touching his covered chest.

"Lazy ass." Deidara mumbled as he turned on his hell to leave the room. He ran into a bare chest that had a familiar rosary missing.

"Lazy ass? He's the fucking person that does more then you. Anyway, why the fucking hell do you have my rosary? Are you trying to mock Jashin-sama, me or you just trying to piss me off?" The slicked back, grey haired, pinkish purple eyed man asked with a sneer. He bent down and got in the shorter man's face.

"Why do you think that Hidan un?" Deidara asked as he tried to keep his scared nerves off his face.

"Because you fucking bastard, your mocking me with the way you're dressed as. You're dressed like I am you motherfucker. Now give me my goddamn rosary now!" Hidan barked with his hand out for his worship necklace.

"Hell no. You didn't ask nicely." Deidara hissed as he backed away from the five-foot eight Jashinist.

A growl escaped the bare chest of the man as he took a step to the man. His eyes glaring at the blond. A sinister, sadistic smile took over his lips as his hand pulled out the collapsible pike he carried with him out of his back pocket. "You wanna bet?"

Deidara's mouth went dry as he saw the sharp object being pulled to its full length. Taking another step back, he ran for the safety of his room – at least he thought it was safe.

Slamming the door, he locked it with his bed being pushed against it. He ran into the connected room which was the bathroom, locking that door and sitting with his back against it.

In the darkness, he stayed quiet, waiting for anything that told him that Hidan was trying to come in. Nothing came to him, making his nerves jump.

"You are a seriously stupid motherfucker."Hidan hissed as his smile grew, feeling the teen's chakra jump at the sound of his voice.

Deidara yipped at the sharp pain in his side, only to feel warmth ooze onto his skin. "Damn you."

"No, you. You went into my room and stole my rosary." Hidan hissed as he grabbed a hold of the blond's throat tightly in his grasp. "Here's your punishment that I like to give to those fucking bitches that don't put off for me when they fucking should."

A shutter raced throat Deidara's body as the lights flashed on to show the very pissed Jashin worshiper. Fear shown in his betraying blue eyes as he struggled to get the tight hand off his throat.

"What t-the he-hell do yo-you mean?" Deidara gasped with stutters as his airway was closing on him it felt like.

"You'll see soon whore." Hidan said with that trademark devilish smirk he gives.

Deidara inwardly shuttered and ran for cover as his body was drug out of the bathroom and into the mess that was his bedroom by his throat and for good measure of pain by Hidan by his hair. His body bounced a couple times when it was tossed carelessly onto the bed he used to block the door.

"What the hell are you doing un?" Deidara asked with a vein throbbing in his forehead as he stared at the silhouette of the man.

"Like I said in there, you'll see soon bitch." Hidan muttered as he tossed his pike to the floor. With a smirk, he grabbed the waistband of the Iwa ex nin's pants.

Deidara squirmed under the touch, his mind set on fighting the older man's touches. A glare from the man told Deidara he was pissed, only to make the blond yell out in pain as his member was crushed by Hidan's knee.

"Teach you to squirm bitch." Hidan hissed with the harshest glare he could muster up.

Deidara tore his gaze off the Jashinist with little pricks of tears in the corner of his eyes. He growled, pulling the slender hands away from the waistband. "Get the hell off and away from me un."

"And if I say fucking no?" Hidan asked with a challenging smile on his face, drawing it closer to the blond's.

"I-I'll make sure someone can hea-hear me scream. Leader-sama won't stand for this." Deidara stuttered as he tried to get his face away from the Jashinist.

With a wild smirk, Hidan took his stolen rosary, tightening it around the blond's head with it lodged in the artist's mouth. A demonic, sadistic smirk graced his lips as he stared down at the gagged artist. "Now should I ready you or just do it and enjoy your fucking pain? Enjoy your pained screams it is."

Fear flew through Deidara's eyes as he took in the news. He tried to get away from the man only to feel his body not going anywhere.

He tried to fight the hands that tore his shirt off. The only problem was a moan escaped his mouth when Hidan's mouth took his nipple and licked it. His body automatically bucked from the touch of the warm tongue.

Dam-Damn it, Deidara stuttered in his thoughts as he felt his pants like material and boxers come off his skin.

"Now for the damn fun, fun for me that is." Hidan whispered to himself as he smiled down at the exposed artist. He worked the pants he wore down, showing off the erected, throbbing member. Turning the artist off his stomach, he forced him to stay put.

"What the hell are you doing?" Deidara asked through the whole even if it didn't sound like it.

"You're fucking getting punished for stealing my rosary and mocking Jashin-sama." Hidan leaned down and whispered into his ear with a chuckle. As he got up, he licked the ear. After standing straight, he positioned himself to the tight ass the blond had waiting for him.

With a thrust, he shoved himself into the blond, earning a scream from the said person as he closed his eyes. A smirk of accomplishment spread across his face as he continued to thrust into the blond with more screams coming.

Deidara couldn't do anything but scream from the pain that was caused by the man. It felt like his ass was being ripped to shreds by Kisame's sword or worse Kakuzu's stitches. Fear kept him from looking to see what was going on to him. From each painful thrust the Jashinist caused, the pain dulled down until ecstasy covered it up entirely. The bliss was familiar in a way to a high.

Hidan inwardly pouted for the lack of screams he was getting as he continued to build for the climax he wanted. He wanted the man to continue screaming to help him feel good about himself and help him get closer.

"Come on scream damn it." Hidan asked in his own demanding way.

Deidara glared at the wall as he felt the same rapture echo through his body, causing a moan to escape the gagged mouth. A shuttered escaped him, causing the worshiper to moan.

Hidan continued to thrust as he felt the pressure build in his lower stomach to the point it was unbearable. "Fuck."

With the curse, he came into the tight walls of the artist as a moan escaped the both of them.

Deidara wasn't sure why he was enjoying the fuck/rape but he was still confused about a lot of things.

With one last thrust, he pulled out of the blond's rear with some of his seed coming out to slide down.

"You better have learned your fucking lesson." Hidan hissed as he wiped himself off with a sheet off Deidara's bed then pulled his pants on.

Deidara laid there and watched the man walk out with his rosary and pike. Pulling himself together with clothes on, he knew he enjoyed it somehow. Pulling the rosary out of his mouth he smirked, he was ready for round two.

Hidan stopped to put the rosary around his neck when it exploded, covering himself in soot. He heard a laugh escape from the usually quiet Kakuzu from another part of the base.

"**DEIDARA!**", echoed through the entire base as he made his way to the devious blond that switched the rosary out.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it even if it was a rape oneshot. It just popped into my head so blame my muses. Sayonara!


End file.
